Recording media, such as floppy disks, as a result of current and rapid development, have necessitated a need for, a variety of files, holders and the like suitable to accommodate and store the foregoing recording media. For example, a file as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 5-32467, includes pockets arranged to accommodate floppy disks and is formed by dividing opposite inner surfaces of an inside cover and a back cover into a plurality of sections.
However, the maximum number of floppy disks which can be accommodated in the above file is limited to the number of the pockets formed on the inner surfaces of the inside cover and the back cover. If floppy disks are intended to be accommodated by a number lager than the number of the pockets, another file must be used. Therefore, if the quantity of floppy disks to be stored is large, a plurality of files must be used. Thus, there arises a problem in that a single file cannot integrally store a large quantity of floppy disks.
On the other hand, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-5369 or Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-321279, there have been disclosed holders of a type formed into a single body capable of accommodating a plurality of floppy disks. Each of the holders has a structure comprising binding openings formed at an end portion thereof. Therefore, the openings of the holder can be pierced by binding rings to accommodate an increase in the quantity of accommodated floppy disks.
In the case of the holder disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-321279, another structure is employed which comprises hooks at positions opposite to a portion having the binding openings such that the hooks can be received by a rail for a drawing hanger so that different states of accommodation are selectively provided.
However, the holders disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-5369 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-321279 cannot to bind floppy disks if the quantity is larger than the width of the binder for accommodation. Moreover, since each of the holders of the foregoing type has a thickness at least larger than the thickness of the floppy disk, the number of floppy disks, allowed to be bound, is inevitably limited even if a structure is employed in which the holders can be bound in the binder or the like. Thus, the foregoing method is not a drastic method that is capable of enabling floppy disks, which are gradually increased in number, to be integrally accommodated.
Although the holder disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-321279 is able to select a state where the holders are accommodated, the hooks project over the end portions opposite to the portion to be bound Thus, there arises a problem in that the hooks are obstacles when the holder is bound in the binder. Moreover, the quality of the appearance in view of the design has been unsatisfactory.